Lonely hearts
by Fudge Is Cool
Summary: Elijah is a single father living in NYC. Katherine is a woman who has recently been given the responsibility of looking after her young cousin. Ships include Kalijah, Klaroline, Stebekah, Delena and my own ship Henril - April Young and Henrick. All human. Might be rated M later on in story.Will later on include Kol and Jeremy growing up with mentions of Kennet , Beremy and Janna.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So this is my new fan fiction about Elijah and Katherine. I decided to do it on them because I think that they are a really cute couple . **

**In it Elijah is twenty eight and he is a single parent to his four year old son Kol. He is also the guardian to his younger siblings Rebekah and Henrick who are both in high school. Elijah co runs the family business with his two other brothers Finn and Klaus.**

**Katherine is the same age as Elijah . She and her younger twin Elena have recently been put in care of their four year old cousin Jeremy. The two of them don't really what they are doing so Elena's boyfriend Damon helps them . Katherine is a lawyer who rarely loses her cases.**

**So that was just some background information, I hope you enjoy this fan fiction. Please review and let me know what you thought of the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing .**

* * *

**Elijah's POV : **

I woke up this morning to my four year old son jumping on me. I sit up as he snuggles into me.

"Good morning Kol," I greet as Kol looks up at me with a big grin on his face. "Morning daddy," He replies in his cute little voice. I get out of my king sized bed and open up my curtains to look down at the busy streets of NYC .

I pick Kol up and carry him to the kitchen where my sixteen year old sister Rebekah is sitting watching my brother Nik , who serving out pancakes to her and my other brother Henrick who is fourteen. Nik is twenty one and he helps my other Finn and I run our family business which is famous all over the world.

While Nik helps runs the business , he is also in Art college which I paid for him to go to as I want him to be happy and to follow his dreams. Finn is twenty six and is married to a woman called Sage . They have two children together , Tom is Kol's age while Ella is two years old.

I put Kol down on his chair and sit down as Nik's fiancé Caroline walks through the front door. Caroline is a beautiful who is full of light and I think that she is perfect for my brother. She sits down with us after kissing Nik on the cheek .

Kol is the delighted to see her . She is great with children and is one of the few mother figures that he has. "Care." He screams when he sees her. She smiles at him and lifts him onto her lap.

"How is my favourite man?" She asks making Kol giggle while Nik playfully pouts at her. "What about me?" He complains . Caroline laughs. "Your my next favourite man after Henrick of course," She laughs as Henrick smiles into his pancakes.

Nik chuckles as Kol sticks his tongue out at him. Rebekah gets and looks at Henrick . "Come Hennie , we must be off to school." She says to him. She turns to me .

'Elijah I need some money for my new cheer leading uniform," She tells me as I start to rummage through my wallet. After I give her the money, her and Henrick both go off to school.

Nik turns to me while he shrugs on his black denim jacket. "Care and I must be off. I'll see you later at dinner," He tells me as Caroline gives Kol a kiss on his fore head. "See you later," She says as the two of them walk off holding hands.

I look down at Kol , whose's face is covered in chocolate spread. Its only seven and he doesn't have to be in until nine so I decide that I will give him a bath before bringing him to preschool."Come Kol , time for a bath." I tell him as I take his hand.

* * *

**Katherine's POV : **

"Jeremy. Please put your top on." I beg as my little cousin runs around the living room without a top on. "Never." He screams as my twin Elena and her boyfriend Damon come out of their room .

"What's with all the noise Kat?" She asks as Damon plays with her straight hair. "Jere won't put his top on," I tell them as Damon shakes his head at me. "Let the Damster work his magic," He tell me using a nickname for himself.

I smirk at him. "You do realise that name rhymes with hamster?" I ask him. He scowls at me. "You may be laughing now but when I do my magic , you won't be," He tells me before he turns to my cousin.

"Hey Jeremy why don't you put on a top for me," He suggests . Jere smiles at him and quickly puts on his top. Damon smirks me while Elena smiles at him.

"You would be such a good father," She tells him making him smirk even more. "You are so beautiful. Did you know that?" He asks her before they start to make out.

"Ew , guys get a room," I tell them before grabbing Jeremy's hand and dragging him out the front door. I look at my watch and realise that if we don't hurry I will be late for work.

As we rush into the preschool, I run straight into a man who walking out of the preschool. "I'm so sorry ," I apologise as I look up into the face of one of the most handsomest guys that I've ever seen in my life.

"Its fine." He tells me as I notice how sexy that suit makes him look with his flawless hair. "OK. I'm Katharine Pierce." I tell him. He smiles at me kindly . "Its lovely to meet you Katharine . My name is Elijah Mikaelson." He tells me as Jeremy starts to tug on my hand.

After I walk into the preschool , I wonder who this handsome man is.

* * *

**Ok so that was the first chapter . Please let me know what you thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys so here is chapter two.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Third person:**

Katherine walked into Jeremy's preschool to pick him saw him playing with another little boy who was a bit smaller then him and had dark brown hair. Her heart swelled with pride as she watched him play with the other boy.

She looked over her shoulder to see Elijah standing behind her also watching the two boys. "Hello again." He greets smiling. She smiles back at him . "Hi. Is he yours?" She asks him while nodding to the other boy.

Elijah looks as if he's about to say something but before he can the boy with Jeremy notices them. He runs over while screaming "Daddy." He jumps into Elijah's open arms.

"Hey Kol . How was your day?" Elijah asks him. Kol grins up at him. "I painted you a picture ," He replies in a cute baby voice. Elijah smiles at him and then turns back to Katherine.

"Would you and your son like to come out with Kol and me for lunch?" He asks as Jeremy runs over to them. Katherine smiles and nods. "We would love to," She replies.

A half an hour later , Elijah and Katherine were sitting in a café while the two boys played in a ball pit . The two adults had been getting on very well while the boys were calling each other beat mates.

Katherine looked at Elijah. "So where is Kol's mother?" She asks him, regretting having asked it when he tensed up. "Um, she is dead," He replies as a hurt expression crosses his face.

"I'm sorry , I shouldn't have asked," She apologises. He shakes his head. "It's fine. Her name was Rose." He tells her as she nods.

"So , where is Jeremy's father?" He asks while stirring his tea with a spoon. She shakes her head. "I'm Jer's cousin along with my sister Elena," She tells him. "Oh." He replies. "Yeah it can be hard at times but Elena's boyfriend Damon helps us." Katherine tells him.

Elijah frowns. "As in Stefan Salvatore's brother ?" He asks her. She looks up . "Yeah , why?" She questions. He shrugs. "Its just that Stefan is my younger brother Nik's best friend." He tells her .

She smiles . "Stefan is a nice guy," She tells him. Elijah nods. "Yeah my younger sister has a huge crush on him," He tells her. She smiles. "That is so cute." She replies as the two boys run over to them.

They both sit down as Elijah looks at his watch . "I must be bringing Kol to football practise. It was nice to meet the two of you,"He tells her as he picks Kol up. He walks away but before he does he slips of paper into her palm.

After he is well gone, Elena and Damon sit down opposite her. "How did it go?" Elena asks as Damon says "Did he treat you well?" Katherine laughs at the two of them. "He gave me his number and yes he treated me like I was a lady." She tells them as a warm feeling spreads in her heart.

* * *

**So that was it. Let me know what you taught of it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dates and panic attacks

**I'm so sorry that it has taken me forever to update, I've been having massive writers block. Thank you to all of you who left a review , followed or favourites this fan-fiction - it means a lot to me , so once again thank you.**

**Anything in italics is what they are thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own tvd.**

* * *

**Katherine's POV:**

I look down at my phone and quickly press call. _Oh god, what if this a mistake? _Too late Elijah answers his phone before I can disconnect the call. "Elijah Mikaelson speaking." He says. I nervously mess with my hair. _What if he says no?_

"Eh, hey Elijah it's Katherine , you gave me your number the other day," I tell him while trying to sound cool. He laughs. "Hello Katherine , how are you?" He asks me. I smile to myself, so far so good. "I'm great thanks. I was just wondering if you , maybe would like to have dinner with me one day this week?" I ask him .

"As in a date?" He asks me. I nod. "Yeah but only if you want it to be," I quickly tell him while feeling very nervous. What? No, Katherine Pierce does not do nervous, what is happening to me? Elijah's voice snaps me out of my trail of thoughts. "I would love to ." He replies.

"How about Friday." I ask him. "OK , sounds great. What will we do and at what time?" He asks me. Oh I hadn't thought this far.

"How about we go to that new French restaurant that opened in town at say eight o'clock." I tell him. "Great , I'll pick you then. Bye," He says.

"OK see you then." I say as I end the call. I start to do a happy dance when I notice Damon standing behind me in only his boxers looking unimpressed.I groan. "Would you put on some clothes?" I ask him.

He smirks at me. "Kat, if you can't deal with my hotness then look away," He tells me as he starts to dance to the song , 'Sexy and I Know it. Gross. I'm now traumatised for life. My poor eyes will never recover.

* * *

**Friday night at exactly 8PM: **

Just as I'm checking out my outfit , the doorbell goes off. Damon gets there before I do and once again he's only in his boxers. "Yes, can I help you?" He asks him.

I quickly walk over before Damon can say anything else and I quickly drag poor Elijah away from my crazy sibling and her even crazier boyfriend. Elijah hands me a bunch of roses .

"I got these for you." He tells me while we get into his car. I smell them and smile back at him. "Thank you. Roses are my favourite type of flower. " I tell him.

He shrugs. "I asked Stefan and he told me." He replies. I freeze. Stefan as in Damon's brother who hates me because I dated both of them at the same time? Yikes.

"Oh really. Did he tell you anything else?" I wonder. "No , why should he have?" Elijah asks me as he parks his car in the car park of the restaurant. We get out of the car and start to walk towards the big , red restaurant.

"No of course not." I quickly reassure him as he walks to a woman sitting at the reservations table. "We booked a table under the name Mikaelson." He tells her as we start to walk through the fancy restaurant.

When we have sat down , Elijah turns back to me. "So Katherine tell me about yourself," He tells me as he pours the two of us a glass of champagne.

Before I can him anything, his phone starts to ring . He apologises and goes off to answer it . When he comes back I can tell that something bad has happened by the way he is panicking.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. "Its Kol . He was at my brother Finn's house having a sleepover with his cousins and they gave him pasta made from wheat. He's allergic to wheat and he had an allergic reaction to it." He tells me while nearly having a panic attack.

I put my hand on his hand. "Give me your keys." I tell him . He gets a confused look on his face. "Why?" He asks me. I roll my eyes at him. "Your son needs you and you are in no state to drive so I will drive you there." I tell.

After paying for the champagne , we rush to Elijah's car and I drive to the address that he gave me. After fifteen minutes of driving we arrive at his brothers house. We go in to be greeted by a woman with auburn coloured hair.

"Where is he ?" Elijah demands to know. "In the living room," She tells him as he quickly runs off. She turns to me. "You must be Katherine, I'm Sage , Finn's wife." She greets while I shake her hand .

"It's lovely to meet you but how do you know my name?" I ask her. She smiles at me. "In this family , we are all really close. Elijah may not be related to me by blood but he is still my brother. We all tell each who we are seeing." She tells me as Elijah walks back out carrying a sleeping Kol.

He looks at me. "Do you want me to drop you home?" He asks me. I nod. "Yeah, if its no trouble." I reply.

He walks me to my front door and kisses me on the cheek before he leaves. After I walk into my apartment, I lean against the front door while touching where he kissed me.

Elena walks up to me with a frown on her face. "How come your home so early?" She asks me. "There was an emergency with his son." I tell her as I sit down on the couch in our lounge.

She sits beside me. "Do you like him?" She asks me . I smile at her. "Whenever I see him , I get butterflies in my stomach . He makes me nervous and I don't do nervous." I reply while grins at me.

"Katherine Loves Elijah." She teases me as I moan. "No I don't ." Damon runs out of his bedroom . "Have safe sex ." He screams at me waking up Jeremy . Can my night get any worse? Turns out it can, the electricity goes off . Great!

* * *

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok , so this isn't an update - that's coming tomorrow - but I just wanted to let those of you who like to role play for the Vampire Diaries know that my fan fiction buddy - Carrot Killer - has created a TVD Role playing Forum called "Welcome to the Jungle ." She only created it yesterday so all the main characters are available . You should all check it out .**

**Until tomorrow , **

**- FudgeIsCool.**


End file.
